


Waiting for that Next Hello

by Hazardoustorm



Series: A Goodbye To Run From [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (later) - Freeform, Actually not totally useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Divergent, Canon Lesbian Character, Covens, Crushes, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I Don't Even Know, I mean part 1 of this series didn't even have Lumity getting together, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lumity, Mystery, New Magic, Non Canon Magic, Old Magic, POV Amity Blight, Plot Twists, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, REALLY slow, Trauma, What'd you mean if it spans multiple fics it's more than just slowburn?, plot heavy, slowburn, that slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazardoustorm/pseuds/Hazardoustorm
Summary: Now that Luz is safe at home with her mom, it's time for Amity to figure out what on Titan is going on at her home. When she left things were a bit more than a little messy, so there's no doubt she'll have her work cut out for her.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Gus Porter, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: A Goodbye To Run From [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Waiting for that Next Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've officially become a fanfic writter. One successful multi-chapter fic, one successful single chapter fic, and now a sequel to my first fic.   
> ...  
> Why do I keep adding more things for me to do?  
> ...  
> In that line, I wanted to point out that this sequel is slightly different than Never Say Goodbye (NSG). For one, this fic is not limited to one page per chapter/scene. That was just getting too difficult for me and I didn't want to slow this fic down even more trying to cram each chapter into a single page. And, in line with that, this fic will not be as regularly posted. Of course I'm gonna do my damndest to update this as often as I can, but I've only gotten more and more busy lately so....
> 
> Alright, enough of that. Part 2 of my amazing first series. You all are in for a ride! Let's go!  
> (If you haven't read Never Say Goodbye, I definitely recommend doing so first, I have no idea if any of this will make sense if you haven't read that :\\)

“Guess I’ll see you in a week then…” I look back to Luz and Mrs. Noceda standing a couple feet from me in their backyard. It’s been less than half a day since I got to this realm and I’m already leaving. Both to check on the mess I left and to let Luz’s mom reconnect with her daughter. She’s been pretty relaxed about everything, she’s probably just happy Luz is back, but she clearly still needs time to process. She smiles softly and nods, while Luz smirks and gives me a salute. There's hope in her eyes, but a tinge of sadness mixed in there. We already did goodbyes, but it’s still nice to know that it *shouldn’t* be a final goodbye. Hopefully.

I give a quick nod and turn around before the doubt eats away at me. With a furrowed brow, I pull out my scroll to find it still stuck open to the glyph the twins sent me. For some reason it’s been stuck like this since we got to this realm.  _ Hopefully it's just my scroll that's acting up, and not magic in general… Well, I was able to cast basic spells earlier so… Here goes nothing. _ I take a deep breath and do my best to remake the circle I made last night. Since we don’t know how much of what I did yesterday mattered, I picture the Owl House now in the hopes it’ll guide the spell. I finish the circle, the world flashes a dull yellow and a pain I’ve never felt runs through my whole body. 

* * *

The next thing I know I’m ankle deep in a mud pit near the area Luz led me to just under a week ago. My body aches like I was trampled by the slitherbeast and then thrown off of the knee.  _ At least it didn’t knock me out this time _ … With a groan I slowly trudge through the muck towards drier land. While trudging, I remember my scroll and pull it out only to find it still stuck on the glyph.  _ Crap... Well, I can’t do anything about that right now. Hopefully everyone’s alright. _ Finally I reach the actual clearing I stood in with Luz. From here, I vaguely know how to get back to school, and from there I can easily head to the Owl House.  _ Or home… I could go home if I wanted, couldn’t I. _ The image of mom staring me down right before she and dad chased Lilith flashes in my head. I shake my head and start walking.  _ Nope. Definitely not starting with that. _

It takes far longer than it should, but eventually I find myself on the familiar path to the infamous house. So far there hasn’t seemed to be anything out of the ordinary, but there wasn’t too much to look at. As soon as I saw the path that leads to Hexside, I started heading towards the Owl House. So I have yet to see any civilized area.  _ What could Willow and Gus be doing? We still had a couple days off of school… Please let them be alright… _

Suddenly, Hooty shoots up out of the ground and engulfs me in his strangely damp torso, “Whoooo goes there?!” He screeches inches from my face. 

“What the-” My disgust is apparent as I scream, “Oh Titan’s sake Hooty. Drop me before I cook you for dinner.”

“Well heellllooo to you too.” He scoffs, but drops me. “Alright, if yoooouuuuu’rrreee not going to kill us, I’m gonna leave!” Then, without another word to me he recedes into the ground.  _ What was that about… _ I continue towards the house and see Lilith and Eda heading my way.

Both seem relieved to see me, but Eda’s worry is worn on her non-existent sleeve. She nervously shouts to me as they close the distance, “Glad you’re good Blight. What happened to the kid? Is sh- Is she alright?”

_ What is going on here? _ I nod, and warily walk towards them too, “Yep. I managed to-” Lilith’s apparent worry stops me mid sentence. As we stop in front of each other, it’s clear they both haven’t slept much. More than exhaustion though, there’s clear anxiety in the way both are standing. Lilith’s eyes bounce between me and the surrounding woods, while Eda’s gaze keeps falling to the ground before jumping up to me and past me. “Actually, let’s not talk outside…”

Lilith nods slowly, “You’re right… Let’s go inside.” She leads Eda and me back to the outlandish home. Now that we’re closer, it’s obvious there was some fighting here. A few extra scorched walls, a broken window, and torn up dirt around the house all lay as evidence of that.  _ Less than I would have thought… _ When we enter, Hooty surprisingly doesn’t say a word, and lets us pass. For the most part, the interior seems as disorganized and crazed as ever. I doubt I could tell if something messed it up given its usual state.

Once the door slams behind me, I sigh and look at my old mentor and her sister, “Well, I managed to take the both of us to the human realm. She’s with her mom now. I’m supposed to go back in a week to-” 

Lilith looks at me, bewildered, and tilts her head, “Go b- Wait- You can go to and from the human realm? Whenever you want? You actually managed it?!” Her voice trails to a whisper.

Trying to downplay it, I just look pointedly at Eda, “Mhm, had to guesstimate it a bit given the rushed circumstance, but it mostly worked… Not a perfect spell, or an extremely safe one... But it does work for moving between realms so…” I shrug.

Eda rubs the back of her head, “Yea… I might have gotten a little ahead of myself. But in my defense, Belos and his goons attacked us before we were ready…” She pauses for a second, but eventually hangs her head, “Thanks for rushing in when you did. I’d hate to think of what’d happen if you weren’t there.”

I can’t help but feel bad for her, she was just trying to help, and maybe her method would also work if she had the time to properly prepare it. With a sigh, I shake my head“Anyways, like I was saying. I’m supposed to go back in a week to check in on her and see if her mom is fine with her coming back… Or something like that. I don’t really know what they’ll decide. Mrs. Noceda seemed pretty conflicted this morning.” The two nod, clearly processing the information. Though, because of that the room falls into a bit of a silence, so I lean into my own curiosity, “Alright, you know what happened to us. What happened to you all? Last I knew you all were fighting soldiers and distracting my parents.”

“It was tough, but we were all able to get away without any immediate ramifications.” Lilith recounts with a tired voice, “I gave your parents the slip and doubled back to find this one freaking out over you two disappearing. We returned to the surface to find that Gus and Willow incapacitated two entire legions of soldiers. My dear sister used some… unconventional old magic to alter the soldiers memories related to who defeated them.” 

“I didn’t see any better way to get those kids off the hook. Besides, I didn’t fix everything…” Eda mutters. Lilith side eyes her, but doesn’t say anything.  _ Ok there’s clearly more going on than what they’re saying… _ Eda motions towards the stairs, “By the way Blight, I’d recommend staying here a few days. I didn't change your parents memories so who knows what they’ve said or done."

_ Crap… _ I purse my lips and nod.  _ I doubt they’d tell the emperor; it’d just look worse for them that their own daughter aided in forbidden magical rituals, but they definitely won’t just let me relax at home without issue. Right? The twins could help gauge them at least. When I’m able to actually see them again. If I’m able to see them again… _ I shake my head.  _ Ok Amity. Stop overthinking everything. One step at a time. _ “So what happened to everyone, where are they?”

The elder of the two witches rocks her head, clearly debating how to say it. “Well, your siblings at least are home as far as I know. They avoided any detection as far as we know so we all agreed the best course of action would be for them to go about their business as if nothing happened. Willow and Gus are doing the same, though they didn’t come back here today like we planned so we aren’t sure what to think…”

“Not like Gus to not show up to something…” With a furrowed brow, I instinctively pull out my scroll and realize it’s still stuck, “Crap. Do either of you know how to fix a scroll?”

Eda shrugs, “Don’t look at me. I hate those Belos spy things.”

Lilith rolls her eyes, “I told you, they don’t spy on you with that. If anything scrolls are safer than your daytime market stand.”

“Maybe it’s so secret they didn’t tell you.” Eda nonchalantly waves.

“You are such a paranoiac.” My ex-mentor looks at me, “But anyways. I have-” She winces and side eyes Eda, who decided to head into the kitchen, “-had a scroll, before somebody threw it off her broom… But I don’t know much about how they work. What happened?”

I hold up the still frozen scroll, “I’m not sure. I think something about going to the human realm messed with it.”

Lilith hums in contemplation, “When I briefly went to the human realm my scroll wasn’t messed with…” She motions for the small device and I hand it over. 

A very matter of fact Eda voice calls from the Kitchen, “Probably some weird effect of your spell. Lily, use that crystal I showed you last week!”

“What crystal? You showed me your whole titandammed collection…” Lilith murmurs and examines the arcane device for a moment. Finally she shakes her head, “Anyways, I doubt those rocks would help with this. We can look into this more later.” 

_ Maybe Gus knows more about scrolls… _ “Well, then I guess I’ll head out and see if I can find Willow and/or Gus then…” My old mentor nods, only half hiding her worry for those two.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. We're on our way to some (imho) interesting plot points.   
> Amity's scroll, Willow and Gus, the Blight Parents, and soo much more will be explored in this fic.
> 
> To be totally honest, unlike NSG, I don't have an ending in mind for this fic. I have some ideas, but I'm going to have more fun with this fic and just see where we end up :P
> 
> As always, leave a comment or kudos if you want to give me a boost of serotonin and make my day :D
> 
> <3  
> Twitter: @Hazardoustorm


End file.
